BEST PRESENT
by AULN KEY
Summary: Baka baka!/Happy birthday Izaya/Will you marry me/I love you..warning! YAOI!


Hello semua hihih, AULIN KEY come back nih setelah berbulan-bulan ngga ada kabar #plak. Sori untuk onkey dan jongkey shipper sebelumnya, kali ini AULIN KEY bawain ff dengan new chara. Entah kenapa jadi pengen bikin yang versi Shizuo-Izaya (Durarara).

Ceritanya lagi mempelajari hal baru XDD #lol. Jadi map kalo masi banyak kekurangan ;-)

arigatou buat author Rinrin yang baik hati selalu membantu :D

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca yah reader yang baik, karena komen kalian sangat membantu semangat author buat nulis lagi hehehe…

dilarang COPY PASTE apalagi COPY CUT XDD

Minna! Semoga suka yaa =)

.

.

Title : Best Present

Disclamer: Narita Ryohgo

Cast : Shizuo dan Izaya

Genre : Fluff, romace

Length : One shoot

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu seorang pria berambut pirang berlari di jalanan Tokyo dengan sangat tidak jelas. Pria bernama Heiwajima Shizuo itu bahkan sesekali mengumpat random dan menabraki beberapa orang di jalan. Untuk apa? Menyiapkan seseuatu sepesial untuk orang yang dia sayangi..

**Tap tap tap tap**

Seperti dua hari yang lalu, Shizuo juga berlari cepat. Masih dengan umpatannya, pria dengan kacamata birunya itu menerobos kerumunan orang di tengah padatnya kota.

"Hosh hosh _gomenne_."

"Kau terlambat." kata pria berambut hitam dengan ketus. "Eh? itu." mata keduanya berpaling ke arah boneka besar yang dibawa Shizuo.

"Setidaknya turunkan kakimu dan biarkan aku duduk Izaya."

Hening…. hanya terdengar nafas Shizuo yang masih sedikit terengah. Pria tampan itu mengambil sesuatu di saku celanannya. Rokok, Izaya hanya bisa memutar bola mata dengan jengah atas kebiasaan seseoarang di sampingnya itu.

**Bugh**

"Agh..Hey! Kenapa memukulku tiba-tiba?! Kau pikir aku sedang apa Iyaza?" Sewot Shizuo sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang melotot.

"_Baka baka baka_! Kau pikir aku menunggumu lama hanya untuk duduk diam di kursi dan melihatmu merokok huh?" Melihat Shizuo yang kembali merokok membuat Izaya jengkel. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum _evil_ lalu merebut bungkus rokok dan rokok di tangan Shizuo.

"Hey, Izaya. Kembalikan sini.."

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku mau? Lihat ini."

"Aaaaaa! Izayaaaa!" Pria berambut pirang itu langsung bediri melihat rokok-rokoknya hancur di injak-injak si rambut hitam. Oke fix, kini rokok malalngnya tergeletak tak berbentuk di hamparan rumput hijau. Sangat dramatis pikir si rambut pirang.

"Apa? Mau marah? Huh yasudah aku pulang, lain kali jangan pernah memintaku beretemu lagi. Kau ingat, ini yang terakh_"

"Heeeey cerewet, sukanya bicara yang tidak-tidak. Kemari kau." Izaya hanya menuruti Shizuo yang menghampiri dan menggandeng tangannya untuk kembali duduk seperti semula. Pria itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum melihat Izaya yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Dengan santai, Shizuo berdiri mengambil boneka beruang besar yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Izaya? Pria itu kini duduk memunggungi Shizuo lalu memainkan poselnya, mengacuhkan si pirang.

"Eh..?" Pria berjaket bulu itu terkejut melihat boneka beruang besar berada pas di depan wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun..Izaya." Kata Shizuo tersenyum dan berjongkok di hadapan Izaya. Pria itu hanya diam menunggu respon dari orang di hadapannya yang masih memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget.

**Bugh**

"Aaagh, kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!" Izaya hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya lalu mengambil boneka yang di berikan Shizuo. Pria jaket bulu kembali memalingkan wajahnya sambil memeluk erat boneka. Melihat tingkah Izaya, Shizuo kembali berdiri dan terkekeh.

"Haha..kau seperti anak kecil. Hey Iyaza, lihat aku."

**ckrek**

"Aaaa Shizu-_chan_! Menyebalkan sekali..hapus fotonya, kemarikan ponselmu!" Heboh Izaya mencoba mengambil ponsel Shizuo.

"Hahaha, tidak bisa. Kau harus lihat ekspresimu yang lucu, tidak akan ku hapus. Weeee.."

**Pletak pletak**

Di tengah taman yang ramai, Shizuo hanya terus tertawa sambil memegangi lengannya yang terus-terusan di pukuli Izaya. Pria pirang itu terus menyembunyikan ponselnya dari Izaya sampai si rambut hitam menyerah. Kembali mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya di kursi taman, masih memeluk boneka.

"ME-NYE-BAL-KAN! Kau MENYEBALKAN Shizu-_chan_." Protes Izaya lalu memukul kepala Shizuo dengan tangan boneka beruangnya.

"Ya, dan menyukai orang menyebalkan ini." Ejek Shizuo masih terkekeh.

"Tidak!"

"Benarkah? Wah kalau begitu kemarikan bonekanya. Ah aku jadi menyesal membeli itu.."

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menyesal membeli ini dan memberikannya padaku, ini milikku sekarang. Jangan coba-coba mencurinya!"

"Suka ya?"

"Bonekanya!"

"Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya.."

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kau itu sudah pasti menyayangiku Izaya. Mengaku saja.."

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!..eh?" Shizuo hanya tersenyum lirih melihat Izaya yang salah tingkah dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Pria berjaket bulu itu membiarkan Shizuo memeluknya. Sangat erat dan menangkan pikir Izaya.

"Kau ini kekasihku, jangan ragu mengatakan kau menyayangiku hemm." Nyaman, aroma maskulin yang hampir satu bulan absen dari penciuman Izaya. Pria itu hanya tersipu dan tersenyum.

"_Hontou ni aitai_ Izaya, _aishiteru_.."

"Hmm, aku juga merindukanmu. _Love you too_.." Shizuo menarik pelukannya, membuat Izaya sedikit kecewa. Pria itu mengambil boneka Izaya, meletakkannya di kursi dan mengenggam erat kedua tangan kekasihnya.

**cup**

Lagi-lagi Izaya hanya _blushing_ karena perlakuan menyebalkan Shizuo yang tiba-tiba mencium kedua telapak tangannya bergantian.

"Izaya." untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu berjongkok dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku bajunya. Sebuah cincin cantik terpampang di dalam kotak merak kecil di tangan Shizuo.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Izaya hanya tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk menatap mata Shizuo yang terlihat serius dengan ucapanya, pria tinggi itu ikut tersenyum dan memasangkan sebuah cincin _silver_ bertuliskan inisial nama mereka di jari manis Izaya.

**Brughhh**

"_I love you so much,_ Shizu-_chan_."

END XDDD

...

gimana gimana gimana? hihih, gomenne kalo banyak kekurangan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, THANKUUU


End file.
